


Hunger

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rat Junkrat, Snake Satya, just woken up from hibernation, more monster au, she is Hungry, this time Satya is a hungry lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Satya wakes up after hibernating for the winter, and goes looking for a meal.





	

It was cold.

Satya shivered a bit as a frigid wind came pouring in through the mouth of her den, and she pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. It was too _early_ , and sleep muddled her movements as she stiffly uncoiled herself from her bed.

She’d woken too early.

The bitter bite of winter still hung in the atmosphere, and she winced with every breath that pulled icy air deep into her lungs. Satya felt disorientated, and had been since she’d woken that morning.

Junkrat’s presents had been a very welcome distraction, however.

When she had first lifted her head, Satya had sleepily lifted her head to scent the air, and had been rather startled when several feathers and leaves fell out of her hair. Raising herself further, she had found herself swathed in several blankets – and so many trinkets she’d been stunned into stillness, until she scented the air again and tasted her little mouse. His scent had been fresh and strongest around a little chunk of quartz that had been polished and set on top of her blankets. She had been covered in all sorts of things – shiny stones, leaves, feathers, dried flowers, claws, fish scales, bits of metal, old coins and butterfly wings.

Satya had carefully moved out of her bed and brushed the feathers from her hair, then eyed the little gifts absolutely covering her bed. She’d been half inclined to start gathering them together, but the cold had been a more pressing issue. Satya had spent a few hours carefully moving around, slithering laboriously around her den to awaken her stiff muscles.

Now, however, her stomach was making its needs known.

She hadn’t eaten since late autumn, and now all she could think of was finding a meal upon which to feast until she was finally full. Despite the cold, Satya left the blanket heaped upon her bed, for it would hinder her movement while trying to hunt. She spent an hour sunning herself on the blissfully warm tin that made up the roof over the entrance to her den, relishing the heat that the metal retained. Finally, her hunger began to get the better of her, and Satya slipped into a more predatory headspace as she slithered off into the grass.  

Her stomach growled and she scowled and stilled in the grass, then slipped out her forked tongue, scenting the air. Some old trails crossed the ground, but there wasn’t anything fresh enough to follow here. She kept going, ending up quite a distance away from her den and her usual territory, and food seemed to be scarce, because she wasn’t finding anything. It must be the cold.

Frustrated and starving, even more so from her exertion, Satya headed towards the river that was some distance away, reasoning that there might be something edible that had come down for water. On the way, she detected a faint rustle and froze, all her senses on the alert. Flickering her tongue, she tasted the scent of sparrow man on the breeze, and she licked her lips, venom beginning to drip from her fangs. She surreptitiously slithered around behind a clump of spinifex and watched as the sparrow man hopped about, plucking insects from some nearby bushes and placing them into a pouch at his waist, most probably to take home to his family. Her mouth watered at the thought; plump young birds, soft and tender.

Satya coiled her body and prepared to spring, but just as she did, the wind changed and blew her scent towards him. The sparrow man looked up in alarm and Satya launched herself forwards, but his window of warning had been too great; his feathers slipped through her fingers as her talons tried and failed to find purchase on his wing, and he exploded into flight with a flurry of panicked squawks and dropped feathers. Satya rose up on her tail, hissing and lunging, trying to grab him, but missed.

The sparrow man soared away, his garbled shrieking eventually fading into the distance and Satya watched him go, her eyes narrowed to angry slits. She lowered herself back down to the ground and slithered off, heading towards the river once more.

She was close enough to hear the sound of running water when she detected another noise, a sort of scuffle as something snuffled about in the dirt, no doubt looking for food. Hunger buzzed in her veins and she scented the air, registering that it was a warm-blooded mammal, probably a mouse.

Or a rat.

Despite the familiarity of the scent, Satya was hungry enough that she didn’t register it, and she was coiled to spring before she even saw the mouse; all she could see was the tip of its tufted tail bobbing from behind a bush. Venom dripped from her fangs and pooled in her mouth, and Satya sprang.

Arms spread wide, fangs bared and talons primed to grasp soft flesh and hold it to her so she could coil her body around her victim for suffocation, Satya hit her prey with a harsh thud of impact, the creature beneath her giving a panicked screech as she gripped it. It tried to flee but her hold on it was too great; she coiled herself tightly around it, pinning her meal’s arms to its side as she began to squeeze.

Venom dripped from her mouth and onto her lunch, and Satya harshly gripped the creature’s head in her hands, yanking its head back to expose the neck so she could inject her venom and stop the squirming, so she could feast at her leisure.

She was just about to sink her fangs into that soft skin, lightly furred with the appealing thrum of blood just beneath the surface, when her prey did something that had never happened before.

It said her name.

Well, it gasped her name, really, sounding strangled and panicked, not that she really blamed it.

Satya paused as she comprehended this startling event, and then her prey spoke again, confirming that she hadn’t lost her mind during hibernation. She released her grip on its neck and lifted herself up slightly, and then her eyes widened as she realised just who she’d been about to eat.

 _“Jamie!?”_ Satya relaxed her grip on him at once, and Junkrat gasped for breath, pulling lungfuls of air into his body, eyes watering.

“Satya – yer awake!” He managed at last.

Satya said nothing, just stared at him. She hadn’t seen him in so long – his hair was a little longer, just a bit, and there was a patch of fur singed away on his shoulder. Red dust stained a fair amount of him, and he had a small fresh scar on his chin. Her stomach growled again and he stilled, the grin on his face fading to something tinged with a little bit of fear.

They were still entwined upon the ground, with Satya’s body coiled tightly around his, and she was braced over his chest, her face now hovering above his. She flickered her tongue over his face, scenting him – he was familiar, yes, but he was also delicious. The scent of fresh, warm meat and the blood pumping beneath his skin was making her mouth water, and the stink of fear and the accelerated beat of his heart only made him more appealing. Satya closed her eyes briefly, feeling thankful that he wasn’t squirming.

“Hello, little mouse.” She said finally, her voice a little hoarse from lack of use. “You’re a long way from home.”

Junkrat blinked at her, wide eyed. “I was lookin’ fer lunch.” He said a little weakly.

Satya drew her lips back off her fangs. “What a coincidence. So was I.” She ran a sharp talon down his cheek. “You shouldn’t hide behind bushes, little mouse. I didn’t know it was you.”

His eyes grew wider, and a flush of pink appeared on his cheeks. Junkrat didn’t say anything, but his heartrate sped up. This was not a good thing, for Satya was still in hunting mode and the feel of it made her venom gather faster, and she closed her eyes and nuzzled down the column of his neck, tucking her nose against his throat. Her stomach growled loudly, and Satya opened her mouth, letting her fangs graze his skin. Junkrat shivered in her grasp, and she hissed, angry that it was him she’d hunted down, because she wasn’t going to eat her little mouse, she couldn’t – but she was so _hungry_.

“When’s the last time you ate?” She inquired with a hiss, and Junkrat swallowed.

“This mornin’. Breakfast.” He replied, a tinge of nervousness tinting his voice.

“When’s the last time _I_ ate?” She inquired.

Silence.

“I haven’t eaten for months.” Satya grazed her fangs over his throat again. “I’m very hungry.”

“Don’t blame ya.” Junkrat’s voice was hoarse with nerves. “If I’d known y’were gonna wake up today, I wouldn’t have gotten in yer way.”

“You’re very considerate, little mouse.” She purred into his throat, flexing her talons on his shoulders. “As a matter of fact, I’ve woken up too early.”

As if the wind knew what she was saying, a frigid gust blew across the landscape, whipping back her hair and making her cringe into Junkrat’s chest as she shivered.

“It’s cold and I’m hungry.” She complained bitterly, and he very gingerly lifted his hands to rub at her back. Satya relaxed at his touch, because he was so very warm – part of the reason why she hadn’t released him yet was that he was so deliciously cosy she almost didn’t want to let him go at all. The only problem with that was that she was sure if she continued to hold him this close and breathe in his appealing scent, the urge to sate her hunger would grow too strong to resist.   

Satya buried her face in his throat as Junkrat grew a bit bolder, wrapping his arms firmly around her, further protecting her from the cold. She was just working herself up to let him go when a bird shrieked a call from nearby, and Junkrat jumped.

The movement, with him locked inside her grasp, made all her predatory instincts rise up and think her prey was escaping, so Satya instantly clamped down with her body, coiling tight enough that she heard his bones crick and a strangled wheeze escaped his throat. The noise made her realise what she was doing, and she hurriedly loosened her hold and he coughed a bit.

“Are you alright, my little mouse?” She asked anxiously as Junkrat’s eyes watered.

“‘M fine.” He wheezed, and she stroked his cheek lightly.

“I’m sorry. That was entirely instinct. Please don’t move so suddenly. I can’t help it.”

Junkrat nodded, blinking rapidly to rid himself of the moisture in his eyes. “Didn’t mean t’startle ya.”

“You didn’t.” She murmured in his ear. “It’s just that usually when something is struggling like that, that something is usually my lunch.”

He swallowed nervously. “Roight.”

Junkrat was warm and having him all wrapped up like a hot water bottle was deviously enjoyable, but the fact was, her mouth was still watering from his proximity, and her stomach was still screaming out in hunger. Satya closed her eyes and let her mouth dip down to his throat, grazing her teeth over his Adams apple until he swallowed hard, and then she found the spot where his jugular vein thrummed with the rush of blood beneath the fine skin, and let her fangs drag lightly down without breaking the surface. Venom pooled in her mouth and dampened his skin as she lightly suckled there, and a thrill of excitement mingled with hunger as she heard him gasp.

Satya reluctantly pulled away and lifted herself up to flick her tongue at him. “I’m very hungry.” She breathed. “The longer you stay the worse it will get.”

Junkrat’s laughter was very nervous. “Can’t really do nuthin’.” He said uneasily. “Sorta all tied up.”

“I’m going to let you go.” She murmured in his ear. “But move slowly, okay?”

Junkrat nodded. “All roight. Got it. Crystal clear.”

“Good.” Satya leaned in to nuzzle at his ear again. “Will you wait for me in my den? I wanted to thank you for your presents.”

Junkrat’s eyes lit up. “You saw!”

“Of course I did, and I’ll thank you properly once I’ve fed.” Taking a deep breath, Satya uncoiled her body and released him. Junkrat pushed himself slowly upright, and Satya did her best to ignore her predatory instincts, all of which were screaming at her to strangle him before he escaped.

“I’ll wait.” He promised, and grabbed his satchel, which he’d dropped during their struggle. The movement was fast enough that it made her twitch with the effort of staying still, and Junkrat froze, watching her with wide eyes. Satya opened her mouth, pulling her lips back so her fangs, dripping with venom, were clearly visible.

“Hurry, little mouse.” She hissed, and he nodded and began walking backwards, keeping her in his sights until he’d judged himself a safe distance away, and then he turned and lowered himself onto all fours before he sprinted away, tufted tail high in the air, the hinge of his metal knee squeaking slightly.

Satya held very still until she couldn’t see him anymore. His scent still filled her senses and the hunger was starting to feel dizzying at this point. Venom still filled her mouth and she needed to find something to eat soon, or there was a very real chance she’d head back to her den, where she knew there was something edible awaiting her.

From nearby, the twitter of a family of birds caught her attention, and Satya stilled for a moment, scenting the air briefly, and then she flattened herself to the red soil, preparing herself to track her prey. If all went well, she’d feed and then be able to return to her den and her little mouse without feeling like she was going to be forced to eat him at any moment.

The little birds hopped and twittered without any idea she was watching them, and Satya let a wicked smile curve her lips as she coiled her body to spring.

**Author's Note:**

> i love snake satya so much ok


End file.
